


Pit of Vipers

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Viper series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Food Play, Hate Sex, Incest, Knife Play, M/M, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slavery, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome, Wax Play, collaring, mentions of self harm, voyurisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: A continuation from my smutember fic serpent ties.Thirteen years ago they were slaves, now, things have changed and they are free, a family.Now three years later, the adrilukanette couple juggle parenthood and their own dark sexual pasts.part of the kinktober2020 prompts
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Viper series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949257
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. knife play

Marinette gasped feeling the blade against her stomach, the flat edge gliding over her skin. Luka’s careful hand guiding the sharp object as she fought against her ties. The blade dipped lower, the cold metal resting over her sensitive clit. The blindfold over her eyes made her sense of feel higher, her body arched upwards. 

“Please,” pain, fear, emotions she had grown up with, was used to. The knife pressed against the hard bud before his tongue was inside of her, licking her wet walls as she came from the stimulation and emotion. 

As she screamed Luka’s name, she was glad Adrien had taken the kids for the day. 

Sweat covered her body as her hips rocked, Luka eating her out as her orgasm took her. 

He pulled away licking his lips as they glistened with her release. He let the blade slowly glide down her slit, the reflective blade getting covered in her cum before he brought it to her lips. 

Carefully, her tongue cleaned it, cutting her slightly as her blood mingled with her juices. She moaned and blushed with slight embarrassment as Luka pulled the knife away and put it back in its case for a later date. 

“You enjoyed that,” he commented, the soft touch of his hand rubbing her cheek calming her down.

She looked away. Their past still had them broken. Luka used his outlet with music as his escape from his past. Getting away from the past that haunted him. Even Adrien had found a somewhat healthy habit by taking care of the kids. But she, Marinette, was still a shattered shell. 

Raising kids had only reminded her of how screwed up she was. How deep her mask covered. Her silent suffering started to crumble, the carefully constructed doll she pretended to be. 

“When do you leave?” She asked, refusing to sit up as Luka cleaned her. This was her outlet, being the toy for Adrien and Luka. As long as she was used, she could continue to pretend nothing was wrong. 

“Wednesday,” he replied, finishing his task. Marinette nodded as she brought one of her slashed arms to her face. The cutting had been what made the boys suggest the kink dates. 

She hated that it worked. 

“We have a date with our family therapist Tuesday,” Luka reminded her as he gathered their clothes for a shower. She nodded, in two days she would be forced to once again remind herself she wasn’t perfect. That she had once been Ladybug.

“Let’s get you calmed down. A nice shower and some tea will help. Adrien will be home with the kids soon.” Luka said, pulling her from her thoughts. Marinette nodded her head, finally sitting up. 

“I’ll take the shower by myself,” Marinette replied, the boys had learned she needed the down time after their sessions, time alone to remember she wasn’t in her past, that this was the present and she was safe. That there was no risk of being sold off again. 

Luka helped her to the bathroom, aiding her into the shower before leaving the room to clean the bedroom up. He hid the knife and other sharp objects, made sure the evidence of their sexual life was hidden back in the hidden part of their closet. With small children running around, it wasn’t safe to have their adult toys easy to find. 

Marinette stood in the shower allowing the water to cascade over her body. Washing away the evidence of her love with Luka. he had only cut her tongue, and even that had just been slight cuts that would fade during the night. The equivalent to biting her tongue really. 

The knife play had taken her back to before, to her teenage years when Ladybug had run through the streets stealing and preying on those weaker for fun. A darker time really. But, it was one she had to remember in order to get past it. 

That was what the therapist had ordered. 

In truth, Marinette felt it was better to suppress those times. To remain the emotionless doll that faked her way through life. It was funny, she and her boys used sex, the very thing that they had been sold into, as a form of safety net. Something they had come to need, to depend on. 

Their fucked up delusional family. 

The sounds of kids rushing into the house reminded her of her current task. If she didn’t hurry, Adrien, ever protective, would come find her. She smiled, at least she didn’t feel like self harming herself today. 

They kept their dark past in the back of their minds. Trying to act normal, but their misdeeds were like a ghost, haunting them but unseen. If you looked close enough, you felt It’s presence.

Adrien smiled as Luka petted his hair before kissing his lips, their kids running around the living room. 

“How was your date?” Adrien asked, purring as his rubbed against his lover. 

“Good, how were the kids?” Luka returned. Adrien laughed, his attention drawn to their eldest son. 

“Teenage years have begun,” he sighed before explaining how most of their trip to the aquarium was him chasing a five year old Emma and dragging a text obsessed Louis around. 

“So, do I need to talk to him?” Luka asked as he moved about the kitchen to prepare drinks for his two loves. Adrien shook his head, following like the loyal pet he acted. 

No one else was around, the kids were playing and Marinette was in the shower. 

Adrien pressed himself against Luka, rutting against his lover's backside. 

“Master,” he whispered into the others ear. 


	2. Day two: Fisting

Adrien was patient, he was well trained as their human house cat. So, when the kids had drifted to bed and Marinette had escaped to her work room with sudden inspiration, he was trained on Luka. kneeling between his legs, Adrien nuzzled his face on his master's balls and cock. Luka’s fingers were massaging the blondes' scalp, his eyes on the tv. 

Their therapist had told them to do things they enjoyed, something to get their minds away from their past. Adrien of course, still felt the guilt of murder on his hands, he and Luka had remained silent on how their former masters had died. 

Adrien whimpered, looking up with lustful eyes, the tip of his tongue teasing the zipper of his master’s pants. Marinette had enjoyed him earlier, it was now his turn. Using his mouth, he pulled down the zipper and undid the button that held Luka’s jeans shut. 

Luka’s erection sprang free before Adrien’s eyes, glistening with the precum Adrien’s ministrations had caused. Licking his lips, the blonde leaned forward, his tongue slowly tasting up and down the long thick shaft, moaning wantonly as he wished his body was naked. He leaned up on his knees, his lips wrapping around the older’s cock before closing his eyes as he began to bob his head. 

Luka’s fingers curled in his hair, the older’s hips thrusting up making Adrien gag and his eyes water as he was harshly face fucked. The sounds of his sucking echoed in the living room, his crotch aching from being confined as it grew damper from his own precum.

“Are you still wearing that vibrator I got you?” Luka asked as a commercial came on. Adrien hummed his reply, too busy with the taste of cock to verbally answer. 

“Show me,” his voice was calm as Adrien rushed to do as told, removing his pants while his mouth never left his lover’s cock. It took a struggle, but eventually, Adrien’s pants and boxers laid discarded to the side, exposing his naked lower half to the room, and the giant black vibrator shoved up his ass. His hole was gaping, stretched wide and flexing against the latex. Luka reached down to nudge it further inside of the young blonde making Adrien moan and cum on himself. Luka laughed, glancing down at the pet, enjoying the dark red blush that now covered the cock filled face of his lover.

Carefully, he forced the younger away, motioning for him to turn around. Adrien obeyed, his slow movements showing his shame as cum dripped from his body onto the hardwood floor. He would be expected to clean it up after his session. 

He raised his ass upwards as he presented himself in front of his master. His face was against the cool wood, his fingers scratching against the surface as Luka pushed and pulled against the toy. Adrien didn’t hold back the moans as he wiggled his ass and spread his legs. He would cum again if this continued. He was overstimulated and needy, Luka had known this would make him a cum slut tonight. 

“Should we try fisting again?” Luka suddenly asked, pulling the toy out until just the tip of it remained inside of the swollen anus. 

“Yes sir, please, fist my ass,” Adrien panted out. Luka smiled, twisting the toy and earning more moans from the sweating pet before him. He pushed the toy back in until just the base hung out, making Adrien jerk forward and scream Luka’s name. 

“Hush my little kitty, you will wake the babies.” Luka warned, lathering his hand in the Lube he kept hidden in his back pocket. Adrien bit his arm to keep silent, his ass high and wiggling with need and want. Luka gently pushed, pulled, and twisted it, enjoying the sounds his lover made under his actions. Adrien was hitting a fever pitch, his body moving to meet each thrust until Luka pulled the toy out completely. 

Adrien’s hole gapped and flexed trying to grip the non existent toy from it’s empty entrance. Adrien whimpered at the loss, glancing back with sad eyes until he saw Luka’s finger and felt it circling his sore entrance. 

He eased himself back against the single digit, already expecting the tight feel of his lover’s fists. Adrien focused his eyes on the tv, now on a lower volume. Slowly, Luka’s fingers entered him one by one. Filling him, making his ass arch as his eyes closed. Finally, the tight feel of his palm entering him had Adrien tense up.

“Relax,” Luka whispered, using his other hand to gently pet just above his lover’s ass. Adrien tried to do as told, releasing a held breath as Luka pushed the rest of his hand inside. There was a moment of pause while they waited for Adrien to adjust. 

“Move,” Adrien rasped out, moving himself as Luka spread his fingers, letting the digits flitter against the moist inner walls. Adrien moaned as he rubbed his cheek against the floor. Luka thrusted his fist in and out, watching as Adrien withered against the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Louis closed his eyes as he let his phone fall to his chest. It was getting late and he could faintly hear his parents out in the hall. They didn’t know about his little secret, so he didn’t let them know he knew theirs. 

He waited a moment before feeling his phone vibrate again with a new message. A smile crossed his lips, he wasn’t dating yet, but so far, he was falling deeper for the man who had his heart for the past two years.


	3. Day three: Incest

Adrien kept his head down as he followed after Marinette and Luka. The date with the therapist was going to take most of the morning for them. 

Louis had agreed to watch his sister, so there was no worry there. No, the only thing was remembering his past. Realizing the odd relation he had was broken. He frowned, his fist clenching. Mother and Nathalie had broken him. Given him no chance with his father or a normal relationship. 

As he sat on Marinette’s right-hand side, he glanced over. Both her and Luka wore far off glances. They too were not in the present. 

“Adrien, you’re up first,” the small smile, the kind reassuring one that had greeted them for the past ten years, seemed so sad today. 

Adrien stood up, walking away from the lovers that had taken him in. Loved him despite the broken world he was. His footsteps seemed to echo as he followed behind her. 

Bustier, the women who knew most of their horrible secrets. The woman who Luka had found for them. Adrien felt pity for her, she didn’t deserve their stories. 

Once he crossed the threshold of the door and took his seat, the timer began, and he once more was transported into his mother’s bed.

He smiled at them, his mother was so beautiful with her blonde hair that matched his. She had begged him to grow his out to match, and he had happily complied. Now, both his mother and Nathalie were playing with it, their coos and praise making Adrien smile more. He basked in the attention they gave him. It was so different from the attention his father or fellow models gave him. It wasn’t cold or distant.

“You are so beautiful Adrien,” his mother cooed, kissing the strand of hair she held in her palm. Adrien smiled wider at her words as Nathalie kissed his shoulder. 

“Your mother gave you a compliment,” Nathalie whispered in his ear, prompting the correct response from Adrien as he leaned forward to kiss his mother’s lips.

“Thank you mother,” he replied, shivering as Nathalie’s hand cupped between his legs. Emilie Agreste smiled at her son. His long blond hair, the dark red lipstick that graced his lips. The only thing proving he wasn’t the daughter she had always wanted resting between his legs.

“My Adrien, precious sweet Adrien,” Emilie leaned forward, her hands cupping his face as the pads of her thumbs brushed against the pale skin. 

“Why do you lie to your mother?”

Adrien blinked, tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at his mother, ignoring Nathalie as she leaned down to kiss his limp member.

“I-I didn’t lie mother, I swear it!” he cried, eager to show his mother he was telling the truth, hating the disappointment she held in her eyes for him, her only child. 

Emilie pulled away, a tear sliding down her cheek. Adrien felt his heart clench, he would do anything to keep his mother from crying.

“You are not a girl,” she whispered, the words said with such hate it stung at Adrien’s heart.

“I’ll become one, mother please, tell me what to do, what you want!” ‘ _ I’ll be whatever you want.’  _ Adrien looked up at his mother, begging her for the answer that would make her love him again. Emilie smiled, her green eyes glistening as she pressed her lips against her son’s ear.

“A woman opens herself for only a man, loves only a man. Nathalie and I will be your only lovers,” she whispered, Adrien cried as he nodded, eager to earn his mother’s love.

“I love you, my daughter,” she said kissing her son’s cheek. Adrien kissed her back. Only as a girl would he have his mother’s love, only by letting other men hold him, would her affection for him remain. 

How broken had that cruel woman made him, how shattered had his past littered him to the wind?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“Louis, we can’t be here,” Emma said as she clung to her brother’s shirt. Louis ignored her, his eyes searching the crowd for the person on the other end of his call. 

“Louis,” the girl tried again, her fist growing tighter against the shirt. Her green eyes suddenly landed on a set of brown, the blonde hair that framed the heart-shaped face reminded her of her own father.

“Hello my love,” Louis bowed before offering his hand to the stranger.


	4. Day  Four: Double Penetration

Adrien was meant to be a girl, his mother had wanted a girl. Adrien would do anything for his mother. He studied girls, tried to become like them. But, the only thing he could never get rid of was the thing between his legs. 

That disgusting thing his mother both praised and hated. When his mother and Nathalie left him behind, his world paused. It didn’t end, it continued, but the earth-shattering loss never truly happened.

No, that happened after his release from slavery, after he had found his Mari and Luka. When a ghost from the past had found their little family. Luka was gone, touring with the band he had founded. That left Adrien alone to guard Marinette and their children. He had pushed them into the cellar, locking them inside as he waited for the men to enter. 

Marinette was someone to protect, his princess. A pure woman. The men had entered and Adrien had smiled in greeting. That smile had drifted away when he noticed the intention they had. They had come for Marinette.

He didn’t remember anything but blurs after that. Banging, begging, and being held down. Forced to watch as Marinette was dragged into the room, forced on her hands and knees. He had failed to protect her, their family. The shame, the end.

That was the shattering moment, that was when his world stopped. Failing the ones he loved had been Marinette and Luka, their children. His heart had stopped at the sounds of her screams. Watching the men rape her and fill her without mercy. 

Worse, these bastards had found the kids, forced them into the room. Adrien held them, tried to keep their son from hearing and seeing, trying to keep their two-year-old from witnessing it.

~~~~~~~~~``

“Adrien, are you alright, is this too much for you?” Bustier asked, her concerned voice pulling him from the darkness. She had paused writing, her eyes watching him carefully. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, ashamed he had let the past take over so much, the darkness take over again. 

“You shouldn’t be, this was a traumatic time, and that is why we are here,” she replied, setting aside her notebook and giving him her full attention. Adrien nodded, he knew he had to go through this. That time had passed, become just another ghost that lingered over them. The rest was not his story to tell. 

“How are the kids?” Bustier asked quietly. Adrien smiled as he thought of his two kittens. Their young daughter who rushed around with no fears, their teenage son who had the most normal life Adrien envied. They kept their children far from their sex life as possible. To them, their parents were normal, just like other parents. 

“Perfect,” Adrien purred, his eyes closing as a warm smile took over his face. Bustier smiled as well before closing her notebook and eyeing the clock. 

“Our hour is over Adrien, thank you for coming,” she announced before putting a piece of paper in his hand. “I look forward to our meeting again next month,” 

Adrien stood and nodded, turning to the door and ready to send in Luka. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Louis walked forward, gently embracing the other person, caressing their face before brushing his lips against the strangers.

“So pretty,” Emma whispered, her eyes wide and sparkling. 

“He is,” Louis replied with his own whisper. Emma released her brother, moving forward to gently tug on the long shirt of the stranger. Green eyes glanced down with a somewhat fear-filled edge.

“Are you a princess?” she asked curiously making the stranger stutter and panic. 

“Carmen, why not answer her my poem?” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around the stranger’s waist. Emma blinked as she waited for an answer, her foot tapping against the sidewalk. Carmen leaned down to her level, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

“I’m whatever you want me to be,” Carmen smiled before returning to Louis’s side. Louis nodded before leading them back towards the home. 

“We need to be back before our parents. You can stay as long as you need.” Louis was saying as Emma kept her eyes on the blond stranger. Was her brother a prince? Was he saving his princess, like in the stories her daddy told her?

“Emma hurry up,” Louis called as he waited for her to catch up. 


	5. Day five: Wax Play

Luka hid the most, he was the one who made them get therapy, the one who took the blame, the one who did the most. He was the provider. He made sure everything was right and in place. 

“So, should we continue to discuss what happened last time?” Bustier asked. Luka shook his head, strumming his ever-present guitar. He expressed himself through song, a safer escape than murder. 

“Then can we discuss how touring is going? Have you found her yet?” Bustier asked. Again, Luka was silent, his eyes closed as the light tune filled the room. She waited, knowing his process. This was  _ his _ hour, he could do as he wished. She was writing, minding her own, when Luka cleared his throat, changing the subject. 

“Why did you change Marinette’s therapist?” Luka asked. Bustier looked up before sighing. 

“It wasn’t my call. The higher-ups decided it. I did call Marinette about it and she seemed ok with the change.” She explained. 

“Adrien and I are not okay with it,” Luka said. Bustier smiled and shook her head. 

“The two of you never like those things you can’t control.” The therapist reminded him. Luka remained silent again, he had personally picked their doctor based on personal preference and how safe they would feel. 

“She complains even once, and I will sue everyone here.” He warned before playing a slow dark tune. 

—————-

Marinette shook in her seat. She had been given a new therapist. A new face,  _ his  _ face. Another ghost. 

“How long has it been,  _ Ladybug.”  _ He greeted her as she paled in her seat. He circled her like a lion to its prey. She shivered as he cupped her cheek in his hand. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the pale skin. Marinette felt herself drift back to the first time she saw him, when she fell for him. 

She was only fifteen, her life of crime had only just begun. The people she called parents expected her to bring home money, it didn’t matter how. 

“I heard you moved back Prince Ali,” Marinette finally replied, taking courage from her old masked persona. The Prince chuckled before letting her hair. 

“You wear it down now, I read your file. Lovely family you’ve made.” He continued. 

“What do you want Ali,” Marinette hissed. The Prince clicked his tongue in disappointment. 

“Why, you, my Ladybug. I left my kingdom for you. I finally found my little insect, I won’t give you up now.” He said, “I did too much to get what I wanted.” He leaned forward, his lips hovering over her own. 

“Obey me, or that family will shatter just as your life before,” Ali warned. Marinette felt her eyes widen at his words. Prince Ali had money, had the family that could easily be rid of her and her family without question. Luka wouldn’t be able to protect her. 

“I obey, and you will leave my family alone?” she asked. Ali nodded, kissing her lips as his hands explored her clothed chest. She had an hour left, an hour for her past to do as he wished with her without interruption. 

“You don’t seemed pleased with this,” he smiled, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Marinette didn’t give him a reply, her memories of the bondage and wax play he would do to her in the basement of his home. 

Punishments for her robbery of his family. 

The air-conditioned room made her shiver as Ali removed her top and bra, exposing her breasts to the room. Would he punish her again? His lips and tongue explore her skin, her chest. Marking her, leaving evidence of her cheating ways to the men in the other room. 

“Take the rest off, offer yourself to me, you're prince,” Ali ordered, making Marinette stand up and do as told. Slowly bending to remove the black pants she had worn, followed by the black underwear, letting the fabrics pool at her ankles.

“Please, use me, my prince,” she begged, laying her cheek upon the desk and reaching behind herself to spread her ass cheeks for the male she wished she never see again...


	6. Day Six: Rimming

Marinette crawled on her knees to Ali’s bent over form, her fingers grasping the sides of his hips as she buried her face between his ass cheeks. Her tongue circling the perked muscles of his ass before entering him. It had been years since she ate out a man, neither Adrien or Luka keen on her performing the act on them. Perfecting to worship her instead. 

But Ali was royalty, a Prince. He expected to be worshipped by others. He rubbed his ass against her face as she moved her hand to massage his balls. 

“You haven’t lost your touch  _ Ladybug. _ ” He panted out as his hands clenched against the table he leaned over. Marinette hummed, pulling her head back to lap at his skin before returning to rimming her master. 

She closed her eyes, if she couldn’t see it, she wasn’t doing it. It was a memory, a haunting. 

He pushed her away, turning as his erection brushed against her lips. He reached down, pulling her hair back and forcing her to look up at him. 

“Beg,” he ordered, smiling as he watched her swallow and force herself to answer him. Marinette spread her legs, reaching down to spread her pussy lips and grab a handful of her boob. 

“Fuck your loyal servant master,” she whispered, not wanting her voice to carry outside the door where her lovers and other patients waited. 

Ali circled around her, her hair still clutched tightly in his hand. Her breathing was panted, resembling a frightened animal. He pushed her forward, causing her ass to raise in the air. 

Ali cupped her pussy in his hand, his middle finger rubbing her clit and slit before entering her womanhood and stroking her inner walls. Marinette bit her arm to keep from moaning, ashamed at how her body reacted to the unwanted touches. 

He moved his finger faster, adding another digit and earning that bit back moan of hers, the sound echoing off the walls as she blushed, her tear-stained cheeks glistening under the luminescent lights. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it. Enjoy the finger fuck, I expect a good blow job once you cum.” The Prince smiled, moving faster and enjoying her withering body. 

——————-

Louis closed his door, Emma was in her room, they wouldn’t be disturbed. Slowly, he turned and approached the blond on his bed. Pushing back the golden strands, he exposed the beautiful face he fell in love with. 

“You're safe now Carmen,” Louis whispered softly. He wanted to lean forward and kiss those soft lips, to pull the younger male into his embrace, but he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Carmen said, his soft feminine voice echoing in Louis' ears. He was a siren, calling for him. A perfect gift he couldn’t have. 

“Why?” Louis asked as he ran his fingers through the long hair, debating styling it like he did his sisters. 

“Father and mother will be furious if they knew I was here.” He admitted. Louis shook his head, moving to grab a brush. 

“Aunt and Uncle don’t exist here my little charm,” Louis told his cousin. Carmen smiled as he relaxed in the olders touch, letting him braid his hair as the memory of their first meeting comforted him. They hadn’t known they were related, Louis hadn’t realized he was a boy. They kissed, they fell in love. For four wonderful months, they had made a perfect life. 

Until Carmen learned the truth and the relationship ended alongside the perfect lie he had made for their life together. 

“You are not happy, you are beautiful, but not happy,” Louis said, taking care of each lock of hair. Carmen remained silent, did he dare voice his opinion? Did he tell his cousin his true desire? He glanced down at his wrist, silently wishing he could speak with his uncle. 

It was Adrien’s fault he was liked this anyway...


	7. Day seven: Mommy/Daddy kink

Marinette was putting away the dishes when she felt the hands around her waist. Soft skin slipping under her shirt and up to caress her breasts. 

“Mommy, play with me,” Adrien whispered in her ear, nibbling lightly and sucking on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, leaning back into his touch.

“Daddy is just in the other room,” she replied, rubbing her ass against his arousal. Adrien squeezed her breasts making her inhale sharply. 

“Then better not make noise,” he told her, Marinette nodded, leaning her body over the sink as she allowed Adrien to raise her shirt above her naked breasts. 

“So pretty, I can’t wait to suck on them,” Adrien smiled, moving to caress and slap her ass. 

“But, mommy is wearing too many clothes in my opinion.” he mused, pulling playfully at the hem of her jeans. Marinette smiled, turning slowly in his embrace. She rested a single finger against his lips. 

“Maybe my son should unwrap me,” she suggested, taking his hands and placing them on her hips. Adrien slowly pulled her towards his spare room, closing the door and locking it for privacy, before leading her to the bed. 

Marinette smiled as she laid on the bed, her top removed exposing her naked upper body. Adrien smiled as he stalked forward removing his own shirt. 

“My my mommy, your making your son so hard, so naughty,” he moaned, climbing onto the bed and letting his fingers undo Marinette’s pants and pull them and her underwear down. 

“So wet,” he whispered as her pussy lips glistened. She watched Adrien lower his head, his tongue slowly licking up and down her slit. Marinette moaned, her hips arching up to meet his mouth as he teased her. Adrien pulled her clothes off her ankles. She was completely nude in his bed, her  _ son,  _ still wearing his jeans, a prominent tent between his legs. She knew the monster hidden beneath the material. How big he was. 

“Fuck your mommy, make her beg for your dick,” Marinette said, spreading her legs wider as Adrien moved away from her slick cunt. He looked at her laid before him, how beautiful she was. A real woman. The tips of his fingers brushed over her flat stomach. 

“I want to fill your belly with my seed, I want another child,” he said looking her in the eye. Marinette blinked, unsure if he was still in his role play, or if he was serious. Before she could ask though, Adrien was hovering over her, his erection at her core. 

She smiled, reaching down to guide his cock inside of her. He shook his head though, stroking his cock. 

“Doggy style mom, I want you to think of daddy and how disappointed he is that you want to have my child instead of his.” Adrien smiled. Marinette shivered at his words. How close they were to Ali’s, how similar the two men were right now. She didn’t dare say that out loud. She couldn’t do that to them. Bring that shame to this house yet. 

Adrien thrusted into her, her body bouncing back and forth as she moaned his name, keeping her voice low so that the still awake kids would not hear her. She was living a lie, the monsters the boys had buried where still thriving and haunting her. 

The Prince, the man responsible for selling her to the jail where she met Luka, he was back. She was once again his prisoner. Living a lie and forced to once again become the  _ Ladybug  _ everyone had once coveted. A sexual thief. 

“I love you Marinette,” Adrien rasped out, his cum filling her as he held her hips tightly. She couldn’t reply, holding in her tears. How did she tell the men she loved most, that another man’s cum filled her belly already? How did she tell her family, that she was still so broken, that she had allowed her former boss to reclaim her as his slave?


	8. Day Eight: Spanking

Adrien blinked at the boy who stood beside his son. Louis looked just like Luka when he was focused on something, it made Adrien smile. 

“So, what are you wanting to ask me?” Adrien said as he kept his eyes on the feminine-looking male. Louis sighed before gently pushing Carmen forward.

“Not me, him,” the boy spoke before whispering something in his cousin’s ear before walking to stand outside the door. Louis had left them alone, which meant he expected a serious conversation. 

“Take a seat Carmen, and tell me what your thinking.” Adrien smiled, sitting on the bed and patting beside him. Carmen was tentative, approaching the man with an instilled sense of caution. Adrien sadly understood the fear. He had once felt the same way, dressed the same way. This was Lila’s doing, the one woman he would never consider a lady, and married to his cousin Felix, the very cousin who refused to believe he was alive. 

“I’m confused,” Carmen admitted with a whisper. He was looking at the floor, his knees drawn to his chest as he spoke. Adrien remained silent, knowing the inner struggle to speak, remembering his own inner fight for his identity. Had Lila and Felix confused him just as badly as his mother had done him?

“I’m a boy, I look like a girl to please my parents, but, boys like girls, and I am a girl.” he whimpered. Adrien turned slowly to his nephew and gently hugged him. 

“Don’t think of anyone else, and tell me what  _ you  _ want.” Adrien encouraged, sing the same tactic that had been used on him when he had been with Nino. Carmen flicked at his fingers before closing his eyes. 

“I want to leave, I want to be free.” Carmen whispered, “You got free,” Adrien shivered at that last statement. It had taken him an adventure to be free, and he didn’t want his nephew on that same adventure. 

“Would they miss you?” Adrien asked, both knowing he spoke of Felix and Lila. Carmen shook his head, he was just an object, born as a means to one-up the hated cousin. Adrien stood up, ruffling his nephew’s hair. 

“Let me talk with Marinette and Luka until then, stay with Louis,” Adrien said as he opened the door. Louis looked over, his blue eyes focused on his father as he bit his lower lips. With a nod, Adrien watched his son enter the bedroom, before leaving to find his loved ones. 

Louis closed the door before eyeing the now crying teen on the bed. Approaching slowly, Louis brushed back his cousin’s golden hair and smiled. 

“Did you tell him?” he whispered, Carmen, shaking his head. 

“I couldn’t, I just told him I wanted to leave home,” Carmen replied as Louis side and rested his forehead against the younger males. They stayed like that in silence before Louis adjusted himself, his lips brushing against the other boys. 

“Please, just once more,” he asked, resting a hand on his cousin’s thigh. Carmen bent his head to the side allowing his cousin to kiss his lips. He felt nothing, but at least Louis loved him and accepted him. If that meant he wanted kisses in return, Carmen could do that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette kept her attention on the conversation, she had already agreed with Adrien to take the boy in, but as her phone vibrated yet again, she knew she couldn’t stay. She was being taken from their safety, she was willingly going to Ali. A logical part of her brain begged her to speak up, to tell them what was happening, but the broken part of her, the one used to obeying people from a young age, ordered her to go to the former Prince.

“I need to run an errand, I’ll trust you two with this.” she smiled as she grabbed her bag. Luka nodded his head before both he and Adrien kissed her lips and let her leave the home. 

She hailed a taxi, making sure that her phone was turned off after sending the text that she was on her way. Now she was at fault. She had the power to stop this, the fact that she didn’t made her just as guilty. Luka and Adrien left their past, she, did not. 

Prince Ali was waiting at the door, his smile actually charming as he reached out for her. Marinette returned the smile, allowing him to kiss her lips. 

“You actually came,” he said as he led her into his home. Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. The lie she told the others sourered on her tongue as she took a seat on his sofa. Prince Ali sat beside her, his hands slowly dragging across her body as he worked to undo the buttons of her blouse. 

“Tonight will be punishment night, spanking, begging.” he told her, removing the shirt and tossing it away before unclipping her bra. He leaned down and started sucking her perked breasts. Marinette closed her eyes, her hands resting on the back of his head as she pushed her chest forward.

She tried to ignore the flashes of her night with her boys, right now she was committing adultery with Ali, she didn’t need reminding of her sinful guilt. Her mind was wandering when she felt a sharp sting on her thigh.

“Get up, I want you tied up and begging, ass red as I take pictures of you.” Ali purred into her ear. Marinette stood up and made her way to his bedroom, turning at the center of the room and holding out her wrists. Ali cuffed her, latching her to a bar above her head making her stand on her tip toes. Ali bent down, spreading her legs before latching a spreader bar to keep them apart. She concentrated on her breathing as Ali reached for a small whip, dragging the leather against her skin. 

“I wonder what lie you will tell them when they see the marks I leave behind,” Ali smiled before raising his hand and letting the leather smack against her ass as the first of many red marks was left behind on the pale skin. 


	9. Threesome

Marinette hung from her wrists, her body red and sore. Covered in bite marks, whip marks, and cum. She felt ashamed, as polaroid pictures of her naked and used body smiled up at her from the floor at her feet. She flexed her fingers, how long had she been in this room? How long since she passed out from the pleasured pain? 

The door opened, Ali entering with a wide smile as he stalked forward like a proud owner eyeing his prized pet. She twitched, she wanted to go home. Ali stopped in front of her, raising a hand to stroke her stomach. 

“It’s early in the morning, they will question you.” he warned her, “they will know.” he continued. Marinette hung her head, it was the truth, she was better off staying the night, but she would still be expected to explain herself. Luka would make her tell him everything. Ali unhooked her from her binds, freeing her to leave if she wished. 

Marinette looked at the door, debating the walk of shame. She couldn’t call rape, she couldn’t call anything. She had agreed, she had consented. She knew what would happen. 

She had ruined her family. Her past was a demon. 

Ali hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her neck and letting his hands cover her breasts, kneading them like a cat. 

“I told you before, you will always be alone. For the family you crave, you will always lose it.” Ali whispered in her ear. Marinette shook her head as she forced herself forward and grabbed her discarded clothing. As she redressed, she felt his eyes on her. She let him watch, he could do nothing more to her.

Adrien and Luka would be mad, they would punish her, but surely they would still love her. The walk home was in shame as she expected. The early morning was cold, not yet dawn, the sky black. Without the aid of streetlamps, she would be blind. She turned back on her phone, waiting as all the notifications appeared. Just as she thought, they had been looking for her. Their worried words making her feel even sicker for what she had done.

The lights to their home were still on, further proof of what she was giving up. Slowly she climbed the stairs. Finding her keys, she opened the door. Adrien was sitting on the kitchen counter, Luka by his side. The dark circles under their eyes showed how their night went. 

“Bedroom,” Luka ordered, the usual soft cadence has gone. His eyes were hard and holding anger. She risked a glance to Adrien, his own green eyes held the same anger. Disappointment. 

“I was with my therapist,” she whispered once the door closed. She wouldn’t lie to them further. It was the least she could do now. 

“Having sex,” Adrien said, his calm voice broke her as she cried. The boys stayed by the door, their anger keeping them away from her. She couldn’t speak. She sat on the very bed she had threesomes on, all while her body currently showed the proof of her latest scandal. 

Luka walked over to the closet, grabbing a suitcase. Marinette watched him, her crying getting worse as he placed the black case beside her. She jumped when arms wrapped around her. The smell of Adrien’s cologne made her turn into a child in his arms. 

“You cheated,” Luka whispered as he began packing his things. Marinette said nothing but nodded her head.

“Stay home, Adrien already knows what to do. He is in charge.” Luka continued as Adrien rubbed her back. She was calming down in his arms. They were angry, but they didn’t hate her yet. At least, she didn’t think so. Luka finished packing his things, taking them to the door.

“Call me if you need anything,” he said, kissing Adrien’s lips before nodding to Marinette. The lack of physical affection wounded her, but she understood. Once he left, Adrien stepped away from her. The lack of his warmth made her shiver.

“Get a shower before the kids wake up,” he ordered, leaving her alone in the bedroom. As she entered the bathroom, the urge to silence the screams in her head returned, and the razor was tempting as she reached for the small blade...


	10. Hate Sex

Marinette couldn’t sleep, watching Luka leave without his usual affection had hurt her. Worse, Adrien wasn’t as affectionate either. Usually, he needed touch multiple times a day, now, he was busting himself with work. 

She shouldn’t blame him, the boys had just as bad a past as she did, and they didn’t cheat as she had. Hadn’t betrayed them as she had. 

She pushed away from her fabrics with a sigh, self-hatred feeling her. The bandage on her wrists tainted red. 

“Ali was right, I’m better off dead,” Marinette whispered. 

“Really? Is that why you went to him?” Adrien asked, appearing at the door. Marinette looked over with wide eyes. The kids were gone for the day, they were alone. She couldn’t answer him, fear filling her as he approached her. Adrien stopped right in front of her, watching her with narrowed eyes. 

“Tell me Marinette, what did he do that would make you do such a thing?” Adrien continued, his hand resting against her cheek. She touched her arms, wanting to disappear. The pad of his thumb rubbed against her cheek before he gave her a sharp slap. 

Marinette yelped, looking up at the normally docile lover. Adrien was glaring down at her and for once, she felt fear at him. She cowered before him, forcing herself to keep eye contact. Adrien let his hand fall before releasing a long sigh. 

“Strip,” he ordered, the air of authority something she only heard when he was getting onto one of the kids. She obeyed, the authority of his voice making her wet between the legs. Was that her kink? After all these years, had she finally found it? 

She pulled off her shirt, before bending to remove her sweat pants. She was naked before him in minutes, waiting for whatever else he had planned. Adrien walked away, his silence making her squirm. When he returned, he held a skimpy black cat outfit. 

“Wear this, until ordered differently,” he ordered, tossing the outfit to her. It was one of her own making, and she knew it fit just right. Adrien watched her redress before smiling and taking a seat on the bed. 

“I sent the kids to their nanny’s for the night, Luka has made it clear I am to watch you, and give you a punishment for your actions,” Adrien explained. Marinette nodded as she fell to her knees and crawled over between her lover’s legs.

He wouldn’t be gentle, this was not a romantic love fuck. She was being punished, tonight would be for his pleasure, she was his toy. No love touches for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luka glared down at Ali, the blood-covered former prince silently whimpering and begging for his life. One Luka felt didn’t deserve to be given. 

“My my, heavy is the crown of those that rape,” he whispered, kneeling in the pool of blood. Ali tried to talk, blood pulsing from between his lips as he tried to reach up to grab his killer. Luka smiled as he petted back the former Prince’s hair. 

“I hope you enjoyed my angel’s body, it was the last thing you would enjoy ever again.” Ali felt his eyes widen before death descended on him. Luka stood up after his task was finished. So much for his redemption. But, he would always do what he had to, to protect his family. 

This monster had hurt Marinette, and for that, he would pay. He took the time to clean up the area. Take care of the body. A silent kill was a good kill. 

“Sure, I could have had some fun with you, but I was angry, thank you for taking that anger,” Luka said as he cut up the body. The calm demeanor out of context for his actions. He sent a text to Adrien, he would be home tomorrow, he had to dispose of a body tonight. 


	11. Food Play

Luka played his guitar as he sat on the fence post. Below him in the pigpen, the remains of Ali were eaten, leaving no trace behind. He had rescheduled his tour for this, his search for his sister for this. 

Juleka, how she was still alive after all this time. Luka paused his playing to look down at the pigs. It would be over soon, he could leave soon and return to Adrien and Marinette, wait until the end of the week when he had to leave again. 

Therapy would be over, no way was he letting Marinette back into that. He had screened Bustier and still, she had managed to be taken advantage of. His Ladybug was special, she was a glass crystal that needed protecting. He stood up, placing his instrument back into its bag, before walking away. Another clean kill, it was a shame he was so good at it, but he had to protect his family. He couldn’t do it for his first one, this was a nice redemption. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lila frowned down at her child, head down and shivering. Beside her was the culprit for taking her child away. Louis Agreste, son of her enemy. 

“You want to leave?” Lila asked, reaching down to stroke the golden hair that hung to cover the tear-stained face. Louis glared at the woman before pulling his cousin against him. 

“He does, you’ve beaten him and used him too much, it isn’t right.” Louis snapped. He saw the result of this kind of life, he watched his parents fight too much with their inner demons to know what it would do to Carmen’s mind. 

“Let him go,” Louis snarled, the police would get involved if need be. That, and he learned from his father what a silent killer could do. Luka was well aware of what was going on. 

Lila smiled as she kneeled down, her manicured nails dragging down Carmen’s face leaving four streaks of bloodied scars. Carmen screamed as he grabbed Louis’s hand, the cry making Louis freeze with wide scared eyes. 

“You can never leave Carmen, you are mine to do with as I please. A lovely flower meant to appease me.” Lila snarled using the same bloodied hand to grab the golden hair and pull it until Carmen was in a standing position. Blood dripping from his face. Louis was at the side unable to move, his mind screaming to help the man he loved.

This was his cousin, his family. A person he had promised to support, to put his own feelings to the side and help. He was moving before he knew it. Lila screaming as he pulled her to the floor and beat her. It wasn’t clean, there was blood spraying everywhere. When Louis returned from his blood lusted frenzy, Carmen was against the wall, the left side of his face covered in blood, but the rest clean as could be. 

Louis turned, smiling to his cousin as he stepped over Lila’s body. Carmen backed against the wall, his breath labored as he watched his cousin in fear. The blood-covered boy approaching him slowly.

“Carmen, are you alright now?” Louis asked, reaching out to move aside the blond hair and expose the injured face.

“I understand now, why father murders so much,” Louis whispered, bringing his blood-covered fingers to his lips and licking them clean.

“I will kill for you, my cousin, my charm, my love,” Louis smiled, his blue eyes seeming to glow as he looked over at Carmen’s wide tear-filled eyes. He would make sure no one hurt him again. Something clicked in his mind, an urge he never felt before as he pulled Carmen to his side. 

Was this how his father felt, was this blood lust something he inherited or learned? 

“Let’s go home,” Louis ordered, leading Carmen towards the home they had left an hour earlier. Carmen was still scared, he saw a new side of Louis, the gentle cousin he had known was gone, and before him, stood a man, a murderer. 


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette was a beautiful woman. Her long raven locks cascading over her pale skin. Even on her knees as a vibrator pulsed in her pussy, did he see nothing but beauty in her. Her wrists bound above her head, her perky breasts held out for him. She was open and defenseless. She was perfect. He kneeled before her, his tongue licking and tracing her stomach and chest, ignoring her most tender areas. 

She moaned, wiggling for more attention. He refused to give in, this was her punishment, and he was in charge. He held her hips gently in his hands, his tongue dipping into the junction where the hip bone met her leg. Her body jumped under each of his actions. Her head tilted back as she moaned and thrusted her hips forward. 

“You are so wet, I’m sure you want more than a small toy to play with that slippery pussy of yours,” he whispered against her skin. Marinette moaned, slowly rolling her hips at him. Adrien looked up at her face, her eyes lusted over, her mouth a perfect ‘o’ as she moaned and wiggled. 

Adrien moved back, a single finger lingering on her skin as he slowly dragged the tip of his finger over her skin. He loved feeling each trimmer, hearing each sound she made. He palmed his erection, slowly teasing himself as he watched his beauty. 

“A woman should be worshipped, given all the attention and savored,” he whispered to her. 

“Please, Adrien,” she whimpered, her body begging for attention, his attention. Adrien ignored her as he stood up, grabbing his erection and walking forward, dragging the wet tip of his cock across her face.

“You want this?” he asked, tracing her lips with the head of his cock. She hummed, her tongue licking the precum coated tip. Adrien smiled, grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing her to take him in her mouth. His eyes closed as he moaned. Her mouth was so wet and tight, warm as she sucked and licked him. Her head was bobbing as he fucked her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat each time her head went down on him. He rocked his hips, loving how she took him with a hunger and need. 

The door opened, making Adrien glance over. He kept Marinette’s head still as Luka smiled at them and walked in. He pulled out the hair tie keeping his blue locks in a low ponytail, before moving to stand behind Adrien.

“You torture her,” he mused, his eyes roaming the girl hanging before them. Adrien smiled, stroking Marinette’s hair. Luka kissed his lover, his tongue exploring the inside of Adrien’s mouth as his hands held the boys face still. Adrien melted between his lover’s make out secession and Marinette’s blow job. His toes curled as he tensed his body before the coil released. He heard Marinette gag, choking on his cum as it hit the back of her throat. Luka stepped away, smiling at the sight of his two loves naked and begging for sex. 

“Unchain her and both of you get on the bed,” Luka ordered, stripping his clothes off. Adrien quickly obeyed, kissing Marinette’s wrists once they were untied, before helping her to the bed. She slowly laid down, spreading her legs as the vibrator still buzzed inside of her.

“Adrien, take the vibrator and put it up your ass,” Luka instructed, moving between Marinette’s legs. She saw a flash of his silver tongue ring before Adrien removed the toy and did as Luka told him. 

Her body jolted upwards as Luka bent his head down and licked at her clit. She let her fingers curl in his hair as Adrien kissed her lips. She loved the attention, her legs shaking as they spread even wider, a silent beg for more attention to her soft folds. It wasn’t long before she and Adrien were panting and worked up, each calling Luka’s name with want and need.

“Such a shame, too bad I’m not in the mood,” Luka smirked before climbing from the bed and heading to the shower. Both Marinette and Adrien glared after him. Both unfinished and full of need. 

“Don’t even think of screwing each other or cumming yourself, I’ll deal with you both later,” Luka called after them. Cockblocked, and they hated it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis opened the door to his secret place and smiled. It was empty, a perfect place to hide. 

“Come my charm, we will be safe here,” he told Carmen, holding the door open as the blond stepped inside. Despite his cousin’s words, Carmen did not feel safe. Both were still covered in blood, the smell making Carmen feel sick to his stomach. Louis moved about as he gathered supplies, Carmen flinched when Louis sat in front of him. 

He was frozen as his cousin pulled his hair back in a low ponytail, before cleaning his eye and cheek. The scars would be permanent, another mar on his supposedly perfect skin. 

“Don’t cry my charm, I’m here, I love you,” Louis whispered. Did he know how creepy he sounded? How did his mother break him so much? Was this new side of Louis his fault? If it was, then his guilt would keep him with his dear cousin. 

“I love you too,” Carmen whispered, keeping his eye shut as Louis cleaned the blood from his skin.


	13. Shower Sex

Adrien pouted his body on pins and needles. With a heavy sigh, he kissed Marinette’s cheek.

“Lay down and relax until we get back,” he ordered, forcing her to lay back on the bed. Marinette looked as if she were going to resist, but thought better under her lover’s gaze. Adrien stood up, not bothering to cover himself as he made his way to the adjoined bathroom. 

The water was running, Luka wet beneath the spray as he stood unmoving. With a smile, Adrien stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and kissing the water from Luka’s skin. 

“What’s wrong baby,” Adrien asked, nibbling gently at Luka’s ear.

“I need to wash away the blood before it gets on you and Mari,” Luka whispered. Adrien sighed as he let his hands glide over the wet body. 

“I see no blood, my love,” Adrien told him, his tongue following the droplets that cascaded down Luka’s shoulder blades. Luka shivered at the actions as he let Adrien tease his skin. The blond went lower until he was kneeling behind his husband. Spreading his ass cheeks, Adrien let his tongue circle around Luka’s ass before eating him out. Luka reached out to hold the shower wall, biting his lower lip to keep from making any sound. 

“So mean,” Luka hissed through his ragged breathing. Adrien smirked as he rested his cheek against his lover’s ass. 

“It’s rare I get you so submissive,” Adrien said, a single finger replacing his tongue as he tickled and teased the inner walls of Luka’s body. He enjoyed turning Luka into his little toy, and with everything going on, maybe it was a good time to take control. 

“Relax babe, let me take control,” Adrien whispered, reaching around to grab Luka’s cock, teasing him as he fingered his ass. Luka was now moaning loudly, drawing Marinette into the room. Adrien smirked as he looked over at her. 

“Enjoying the show?” Adrien asked, slowing down his ministrations on the other man. She hummed, taking a seat on the floor beside the door. Adrien smiled wider as he continued his control, bringing Luka to the very edge Adrien had been left on. 

“Luka needs to be punished doesn’t he,” Adrien said, pumping Luka’s cock faster as he added another finger to his ass. Luka moaned as Marinette began teasing her folds before fingering herself. 

“Marinette, come suck his cock,” Adrien ordered as he stepped back and lined his own cock to Luka’s ass. Marinette locked eyes with Luka as she took his cock in her mouth. The older man released a shaky moan as she began to bob her head, calling Adrien’s name when the younger thrusted into him. The sensation of his cock and ass being pleasured at the same time brought him to tears as his fingers clenched against the shower wall. Water drained down his neck and chest and onto Marinette’s head. Warm water, a warm mouth, a hard cock. 

“More, more,” Luka pleaded out as he tried to chase the pleasure. Marinette was holding still as Adrien fucked Luka in and out of her mouth. The blond moved fast and hard, done with the slow and careful route. None of them wanted that right now. 

“I’m, I’m cumming,” Luka called out in warning. Marinette moaned as Luka’s cum filled her mouth moments later. She swallowed as much as she could as Adrien continued his thrusts as Luka rode out his orgasm. Only after Adrien came as well, did the end of the mad thrust, the three of them collapsing on the shower floor as Adrien held them. 

“It’s unfair,” Marinette whispered as she nuzzled against Adrien’s chest. Luka hummed as he did the same, kissing Adrien’s chest. 

“You are still in trouble for cheating,” Adrien said, gently petting her head. Luka nodded in agreement before Adrien tugged at his hair, forcing Luka to look up.

“And you promised not to do this again,” Adrien continued as he looked down at his older lover. Marinette looked between them confused, before wilting with sudden knowledge. 

“I deserve punishment,” Luka replied, letting his hand rest on Marinette’s inner right thigh. Adrien smiled before they heard the front door open. Listening carefully, Adrien raised a brow, their oldest was home.


	14. Chapter 14

Luka was quieter than usual, Marinette was also staying locked in her home office. Adrien took a deep breath before releasing it. Repercussion for Prince Ali’s death was already filtering through the news, but so far Luka was safe. Within their family, Adrien was the most innocent. 

He glanced over at the clock, the kids were in school and Mari was busy. He would use this time to help Luka. Entering the bedroom, he saw Luka watching the news, dark circles formed under his eyes. 

“Babe, you look awful,” Adrien cooed as he pressed himself against Luka’s back. Luka hummed, his eyes never leaving the screen. Adrien pouted before reaching to grab one of his hands. The black painted nails gave him an idea. Turning off the tv, he used his other hand to force Luka to look at him. 

“Let’s go out,” Adrien smiled, his voice holding authority. Luka frowned at the words.

“I just killed a man, the very man who everyone loves and adores, the man who raped our Marinette. You think I can go out right now?” Luka hissed. Adrien ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, kissing the top of his hair. 

“Not as male Luka, but,” Adrien whispered before sitting back. Luka glared at his love, understanding just what he was asking. He watched as Adrien moved from the bed and went into the closet. The sound of shifting and humming filled the room as Luka waited for Adrien to return. When he did, Luka had to raise a brow. 

“No underwear babe,” Adrien ordered, tossing the schoolgirl uniform at his blue-haired lover. Slowly, Luka undressed, when he was naked, Adrien walked forward, licking Luka’s jawline. 

“My pretty little girl,” Adrien whispered, gripping Luka’s cock and palming it. Luka tilted his head back as he moaned, his and Adrien’s lips meeting for a kiss that turned deep. Adrien smiled as he pulled away, a hand resting along Luka’s cheek.

“Dress my love, and then come join me,” Adrien said as he left the room. Luka sighed as he moved to step into the skirt before grabbing the shirt. After he had dressed, he walked out of the room as Adrien’s eyes roamed over the outfit. Luka looked the part of a pretty woman. The skirt was short enough, resting right at mid-thigh, the shirt fit just perfectly. He would have to reward Marinette later for the accurate sizing. 

“Makeup time,” Adrien smiled as he motioned for Luka to take a seat on the floor in front of him. Luka kept his eyes closed as Adrien fixed his eyeliner and mascara. 

“Such a pretty girl, you want to make me proud and happy boyfriend right?” Adrien asked as he put what he learned from modeling onto Luka. Adrien applied some light pink lipstick before leaning away to grab a hairband.

“Now, the hair,” Adrien said as he began to brush the blue locks. Marinette appeared in the doorway of her office, phone in hand. 

“You boys mind getting Emma while your out,” she asked. Adrien nodded his head as Luka opened his mouth.

“She okay?” he asked, Emma usually stayed out of trouble, not much to do in preschool. Marinette smiled as she stretched, her shirt riding up slightly to expose her abbed stomach. 

“Yeah, the school’s closing early today for some reason is all,” she explained.

“We’ll get her, just make sure the boys get home today and don’t run off,” Adrien said as he finished putting Luka’s hair in a ponytail. 

“Will do,” she said, waving before she disappeared into her room again. Adrien stood up and went to the cabinet by the door, rummaging for a moment. 

“Such a pretty girl deserves the best,” Adrien said as he placed Marinette’s hat on top of Luka’s head. 

“Today, you will be my date,” he announced before opening the door and leading Luka out. Adrien didn’t take charge much, but when he did, his fetishes took over.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette had the home to herself, the silence once welcomed, was now a plague unto her mind. Dark thoughts and memories clouded her mind. Her desk was cluttered with drawings of not designs, but her own imagination. If Prince Ali had found her, could the others do the same? Was he just the first of her ghosts to appear? 

Adrien had it easy, his mother and Nathalie were gone, and Gabriel had paid them off before disappearing from their lives. Luka killed his ghosts, Luka killed anything that threatened his family. 

She put her head down, he was the most mentally unstable one of them all, with her in a close second. Would she cheat again? It wasn’t like her past was a stable relationship. As long as she could remember, she had never been with anyone for very long, not even her own parents. 

This family she had made with Adrien and Luka was the longest she had remained in one place, done one thing. 

“I’m a bad person,” she whispered, remembering Ali’s words to her. How he had promised she wouldn’t last with this family. Had he been right? Had he known her so well?

She stood up, her head racing with thoughts as she debated her options. She needed answers, she needed to know. She loved Adrien, loved Luka, their kids. Why did she cheat? Why did she just do as people wanted from her? Did she have no thoughts of her own? 

Marinette scratched her wrist, feeling the bandage that covered open scars. Memories that never faded, memories that were only added to. Her eyes turned to the news as Ali’s picture stared back at her, that smile. She looked away, her breathing labored as she cried.

If given the option, her heart broke knowing she would do it again. Ali was right, she was raised unfaithful, she would die that way as well. Born alone to die alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien enjoyed watching Luka blush as he kept his head down. Paris ignored them, but Adrien knew what his lover was experiencing. The butt plug fit him snugly, a light teasing vibration as he was led through shops and crowds. Adrien led Luka onto the subway, taking a seat and pulling Luka onto his lap. Making sure the skirt his everything, he subtly undid his pants and pulled his cock out. Kissing the side of Luka’s neck, he removed the older’s butt plug before placing his cock inside the now gaping hole that waited to be filled yet again. 

Luka moaned as he closed his eyes, lightly bouncing up and down as the train started moving. No one was paying attention, but the very idea of being caught excited Luka. 

“Now, tell me what little girl wants,” Adrien whispered into Luka’s ear. Luka bit his lip to keep silent, if he was overheard here, it would be all over. What if someone recognized him, what if someone discovered the link between him and Ali’s murder? What if that person saw him now riding his lover’s cock.

“Fuck me, daddy,” Luka whispered, his cheeks red as he made his ass squeeze Adrien’s cock. Adrien bit down on Luka’s exposed shoulder leaving an angry red mark.

“Careful what you wish for,” Adrien smirked before making Luka grind against him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carmen kept his head down as Felix stood before him.

“Your mother is dead, your blood was at the scene of the crime. It doesn’t look good Carmen,” he said pacing before his child. “Just tell me who did it, tell me the truth, and nothing bad will happen.” 

Felix Graham De Vanily was manipulative and cruel. He used anything to turn a profit and further his career. He learned from his uncle. The only reason Adrien had failed was that the child was not trained properly, Felix had trained Carmen properly. 

He was a spy, a tool, and when the moment was right, the very thing that would end his cousin and family. A single tear fell from Carmen’s injured eye as he told his father everything...


	16. Chapter 16

One week was all it took for them to slip into a false sense of ease. Marinette was once more on good terms with the boys, Adrien was the obedient pet, and Luka was still with the therapist. Going back to a routine so quickly after what happen should have been the warning sign, but they wanted to be normal. They craved it. 

It was Emma, who noticed the first signs something was not right. Too young to understand, she followed in the shadows. She was curious why the princess needed to move in secret. She wanted to know what she was hiding. She wanted to be a princess too. 

Carmen had joined the family, and even with his wound, she found him pretty. Louis always got to play with him, follow him like a prince, Emma always complained. It was unfair, she wanted to be a princess too. 

The princess stopped at the kitchen, looking around before sitting on the floor behind the island. Emma was curious, Carmen had done this every night so far. Was it some sort of ritual? 

Carmen saw her in the shadows, smiling softly and gaining her trust. Emma happily went to his side, sitting beside him. 

“You should be in bed,” Carmen said, softly patting the girl’s hair. Emma smiled up at him as he pulled a small notebook from his pocket.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’m a secret agent,” Carmen told her.

“A secret agent?” Emma asked as Carmen nodded his head. He pushed back some hair before showing her the cursive and pictures. 

“It’s my job to collect information on your family for Santa,” Carmen explained before tilting her face to look into his eyes.

“But you can tell no one about this, it’s our little secret okay my little princess.” he smiled. Emma smiled, princess, she was a princess! Eagerly she nodded her head, she wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Carmen grinned wider before leaning closer.

“Remember princess, you can’t tell anyone,” he ordered.

“I won’t, my lips are sealed,” Emma said with a wide grin.

That was the beginning when he had swayed Emma to his side and her the unsuspecting spy. This was his family, but Felix was his father, not Adrien or Luka. He had a duty to his father. 

Louis was the only setback, always watching and following him. The most unstable aside from Luka, his father. Carmen smiled as he petted Louis’s head. It would be a shame to hurt him. It was a shame he was hurting him. 

“Your upset,” Louis whispered, reaching up to caress the harmed side of Carmen’s face. 

“You can tell?” Carmen asked, grabbing Louis’s wrist and kissing the inside of it. The same thing he had seen Louis do to him countless times. Louis raised a brow before humming softly. 

“I still love you,” Louis said, waiting for Carmen to speak again.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Her father was dead, she was the visual of  _ Kitty Section _ , she had it all. She even had the world’s most wonderful girlfriend. But, she still had something she wanted but didn’t have.

“He’s here,” Rose called as she poked her head into the room. She was a cloud of pink, her short blond pixie cut, highlighted with strands of pink. She was the girliest of them, her head in the clouds and in love with unicorns. 

None the less, she loved her. Standing from her seat, she kissed Rose as she passed and headed to the waiting area. The blond stood against the wall with his arms crossed, it took clearing her throat to get his attention.

“Been a while, Felix, Rose isn’t interested,” she said moving to stand by his side. Felix chuckled at the mention of his former love interest turned plaything. He reached into his inner chest pocket before handing her a picture. 

“Rose has the info, send her back to me with your answer,” Felix said before pushing away from the wall. 

“Oh, and Juleka,” she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed at the man. “Your father was a right bastard, but a great singer.” Felix gave a short wave before leaving the building.


	17. Chapter 17

Luka loved his new family, loved holding his daughter when she fell asleep in his arms, loved playing music with his son when he was home. He loved kissing Marinette in the mornings as they showered, loved teasing Adrien at any occasion. 

Right now though, he was on tour and far from the family he loved. Here in Germany, he wasn’t a murderer, he wasn’t anything but a guitarist and singer. 

“Did you hear,  _ Kitty Section  _ is opening for us.” One of the members said as he tuned his instrument. The fellow member beside him gasped. Luka shook his head, keeping to himself as he always did. It wasn’t his place to know. Besides, he had another more important thing to deal with. 

He turned to leave, entering the hallway and shouldering his guitar before a set of feet appeared before him. His eyes roamed up past the legs and torso. Purple eyes met his blue ones, long raven hair resembled his from when he was younger. 

“Nice to see you still alive.” She said. There was no smile, no sibling fighting. 

“How did you live?” Luka asked, his memory from that night clear. His first murder. 

“You saved me, but don’t think I forgive you. He was my father as well.” Juleka whispered, turning away from her twin. Luka narrowed his eyes at her, they were siblings, but they were raised in sex not love. 

“He tried to sell you,” Luka whispered. Juleka paused, he saw her hand flex, fingers curl. This was a topic that was sensitive for them both. 

“Are you still with your buyer?” He asked. Juleka turned, her heels clapping against the floor as she rushed to his side, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed. 

Luka’s head was turned, a red hand shape where he had just been slapped. 

“I’m still with Rose, yes.” She replied, her eyes narrowed. Luka waited, hoping for more,  _ wishing  _ for more. Juleka smiled as she flipped back her hair. 

“Still like the taste of blood?” She asked, a knowing look in her eyes. There was a tension between them, an unspoken argument. 

“Our relationship never really was a thing, was it.” He asked quietly as his sister shook her head. 

“Siblings are not always close Luka.” She explained before finally walking away. 

Juleka turned the corner, her brother behind her, a memory. She put her hand in her pocket, feeling the picture Felix had given her. 

Luka had escaped, he had killed the man responsible for her hell, their hell. He had killed their father. A rock legend, a man whose shadow she walked in everyday. 

She opened the door to her dressing room, ignoring her girlfriend riding their manager and biting her lip. Naked and small. 

“He didn’t do it,” Juleka said, “he didn’t kill your wife. He  _ did kill _ Ali. He was disposing of the body.” 

Felix nodded, thrusting into Rose, finishing inside of her. Juleka watched as her girlfriend was pushed away as if nothing. To Felix, they were nothing. 

“Find out who did kill my wife. His DNA was at the scene, his handiwork.” Felix ordered before leaving the room. The two waited quietly, unsure of who would listen. 

“Did he look good?” Rose asked. Juleka looked over as Rose gathered her clothes for the concert. She rolled her eyes, she didn’t want to talk about it.

“You missed him,” Rose continued, pulling on her tight black ripped pants. Juleka sat at the makeup station and applied her lipstick and mascara. 

“I did not, besides, you heard Felix, he will kill you if I fail.” Juleka hissed. Rose paused, shirtless in the middle of the room. Her hands were on her hips, anger in her eyes. 

“He is your blood!” She snapped. That tone, that anger. Juleka turned, the light from the room shining off her hair. 

“He gave that up the moment he killed my dad.” Juleka hissed, standing up from her seat. “You are the woman I love, the woman who was there the moment everything took place.” 

Rose looked away. They were meant to die, Luka had been angry, deranged. 

“He is still your brother, your family.” Rose whispered. Juleka looked at her for a moment before kissing her lips. 

“You're a genius Rose,” Juleka smiled before rushing from the room with half her makeup done...


	18. Chapter 18

Emma played at her father's feet as Adrien looked over the papers on his desk. It was a normal day, her brother and Carmen were elsewhere, that left Emma to play with her daddy today. 

“What is it, princess?” Adrien smiled, looking at his daughter as he removed his glasses. Emma smiled back at him before thrusting her doll up into his face. 

“I want to be a pretty princess as well!” She declared. Adrien looked confused for a moment before nodding his head. 

“So you’ve been talking with Carmen, you like him?” Adrien asked, reaching down to pull her into his lap. Emma leaned against her father, nuzzling against his chest. 

“He’s pretty,” she started before looking around. Adrien waited until Emma motioned for him to move closer. “He’s a spy,” 

Adrien blinked before cocking his head to the side. 

“A spy?” He asked. Emma nodded her head, continuing to play with her doll as if nothing else was said. 

“He told me not to tell, he said to spy on you, daddy, and mommy.” She continued. Adrien kissed the top of his daughter's head, her blonde hair tickling his nose. 

“Why did he ask that baby?” He whispered. Emma raised her head. 

“He said I could be a princess spy like him.” She beamed. Adrien rubbed his daughters back, holding her close to his chest. Was this just a game between Carmen and his daughter? Was it more? 

“Baby girl, why don’t you go play with mommy,” Adrien asked as Emma nodded her head. She held her doll tighter, Adrien watching her go before making his way to his son’s room. He spent the last few years of his relationship cleaning up after Luka, helping him keep his dirty secret. He loved his nephew, but his family came first.

“Carmen, can we talk?” Adrien asked as he opened his son’s door. Both boys looked over at him from the bed. Louis laying down petting Carmen’s hair. The blond locks fanned out, a copy of Adrien when he was younger. 

“Everything okay dad?” Louis asked, not noticing Carmen’s grin as the boy placed a kiss on the corner of his cousin’s lips. Adrien saw it, saw the broken boy that resembled Luka, saw the shattered boy that was him. Like looking in a mirror that showed the past. 

“You're pale, see a ghost?” Carmen whispered as he appeared beside his uncle. Adrien swallowed as he led the younger from the room, closing the door and taking Carmen back to his office. When the door shut, Adrien pressed himself to the cool wood. 

“You escaped, that must be nice,” Carmen said as he looked around the room. Adrien pushed himself away from the door.

“What did he do?” Adrien asked worried for his child. Carmen smiled as he removed a phone from his pocket.

“He killed my mother, so my father has some words for you uncle.” he handed the phone to Adrien, the caller ID showing Felix’s name. He was listening on the other end. 

“Marinette isn’t the only one paying for her past you know,” Carmen whispered as Adrien put the speaker to his ear.

“You will meet me alone at the old Agreste manor, you will obey my instructions, or you can say goodbye to the family you have tried so hard to keep,” Felix instructed before ending the call. Carmen took back the phone and lowered his eyes.

“Either you become the dog of the Agreste family, or you will be forced to watch your kids pay for the sins of their parents,” Carmen explained. Adrien felt tears in his eyes, just when had he entered a pit of vipers?


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien entered the bedroom, Marinette scratching above her wrist oblivious to his sudden arrival. Narrowing his eyes, he walked over grabbing her wrist and feeling the outlines of the bandage. 

“You cut yourself again,” his voice was tired, a conversation they had held too many times. 

“I had to be punished,” she whispered. That was how she dealt with things. She did wrong, she had to be punished. 

“Luka and I did that already, remember,” Adrien asked. Marinette looked away. 

“You punished me for the things after I did for the initial rape. I  _ did  _ go back willingly.” She stated, pulling her arm away and holding it to her chest. Adrien took a seat on the bed, his eyes were downcasted. 

“Luka is in trouble, isn’t he,” Marinette said as her blond lover nodded his head. She sat beside him, her head on his shoulder. 

“You always follow him so loyally.” She smiled. Adrien took her hand in his, his silence spoke volumes to the room. 

“Protect the kids, Luka doesn’t need to know about this,” Adrien told her, bringing her wrist to his lips and kissing it gently. Marinette felt her eyes water, fear fill her. She held onto her lover, leaning up to kiss his lips. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. 

They made out like teenagers, desperate and full of love. They were alone in the room, the house. He fell back on the bed, Marinette’s hands roaming under his shirt making him moan. He returned the favor, pulling her shirt over her head, moving his head down to kiss her now exposed chest. 

“Adrien,” she whispered, arching her body. They were topless, groping, and kissing wherever they could reach. Raw and hormone-filled. A sharp knock on the door reminded him of his new job. 

“I have to go, I love you Marinette,” Adrien whispered softly, kissing her lips one last time before replacing his shirt and leaving the room. 

Adrien didn’t look at his nephew as they left the apartment and towards the old mansion, he once called home. Felix would be there later, according to Carmen, he had a life and he also had to prepare. It was Carmen who would be getting his uncle ready for Felix’s arrival. 

“They mean this much to you?” Carmen asked as they rode the subway. 

“Does Louis mean nothing to you? He killed for you.” Adrien hissed, keeping his voice and head down low. Carmen crossed his legs, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

“He means the world to me, but I can’t love him as he does me,” Carmen replied. They were in silence after that, waiting for their stop, and both thinking of the future. When their stop did come, Adrien stood up. 

“I am willing to do anything as long as I still get to see my family,” he said before stepping off the train. Carmen followed behind him, did his uncle know what his father was planning for him? They walked through the gates, Adrien swallowing foul memories as he entered the home where his hell began. 

“Strip,” Carmen ordered as the doors closed them inside. Adrien slowly turned before removing his shirt. He was fully aware of his nephew watching him undress. When he was naked, he looked to the side ashamed.

“Bend down,” Carmen ordered, his tone was cold and emotionless as he placed a collar around Adrien’s neck. 

“You will go to your old bedroom and wait for my father, legs spread and cock hard,” Carmen instructed before handing his uncle a dildo. “I trust I don’t have to explain this do I?” he asked. Adrien nodded as he grabbed the toy and made his way upstairs. He was doing this for his family.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien prepared the food and drinks, the chill of the home to his bare skin making him shiver slightly. He could hear them in the dining room, oblivious and too trusting of him. 

Broken, used, worthless. 

He had many titles to them, but he was with Luka for years, he knew death. 

His family, Marinette, Luka, his children Louis and Emma. He smiled knowing he would see them again someday. He was prepared for this, to pay for the sins of them all. 

Carefully, he grabbed the tray of food and drink, carrying it to the table for his cousin and nephew. He wouldn’t be as messy as his first time. He had a plan, a long game. One he had planned since entering those gates and submitting himself to his cousin. 

As he sat the food out, he remembered the last time he saw Luka. How he had stormed into the mansion demanding Adrien’s return. Adrien had held him, kissed him, comforted him. Explaining in hushed whispers his plan. Luka hated it, had begged Adrien to come home with him. 

The Agreste boy hated seeing his tears, but he was tired of the murders, tired of watching Marinette harm herself every time she did wrong in her mind. He wanted the best for their kids. 

Best was freedom, and to do that,  _ he  _ had to be behind bars. 

Dinner ended, Carmen heading up to exercise before bed. Adrien waited, knowing Felix would want sex. The extra activity, it would aid the medicine. He closed his eyes as the order from Felix came. Cleaning up, Adrien hurried to the bedroom. He would take the blame for everything, Luka and Mari would be free...

~~~~~~~~~~`

Marinette laid in bed, she hadn’t moved since Luka returned without Adrien. She knew the plan, but couldn’t help but blame herself. If she had not gone back to Ali, then Luka would not have killed again, Adrien would not have been distracted, and Louis wouldn’t have killed Carmen’s mother. 

She curled into a ball, her heart, broken. 

“Marinette, you need to eat something,” Luka said as he entered the bedroom with a tray of food. Marinette shook her head, how could she eat when Adrien was fixing to sacrifice himself for this family. 

“It’s always him, isn’t it?” she whispered. Luka sat the tray down and smiled.

“He has always been the one to take the fall for others, it’s just how he is,” Luka explained. Marinette glared before turning away from him.

“Why let him do it? This is my fault,” she growled. Luka sighed, lying beside her and wrapping her in his arms. 

“No, Ali took advantage of you, I let my anger cause me to relapse and take his life, and Adrien was overwhelmed with the knowledge that Louis and us were in danger so he took it upon himself to let Paris think they did something,” Luka said as he held her tight. Marinette shook her head as she turned and buried her face in Luka’s chest. 

“Save him, Luka bring him back to us,” she begged, her voice muffled by his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing as strands were left on his fingers. She was sick, she was getting sicker. He had noticed the signs and so had Adrien. Marinette was focused on her warped sense of self-harm, she had failed to notice the sickness herself. 

“You need to go to the hospital, my love,” Luka whispered. Marinette shook her head, it was too dangerous. 

“Adrien and I have a plan, you take care of yourself,” Luka ordered, the authority in his voice a helpful tone to control the part of her that craved authority. Marinette closed her eyes, going limp in his arms. She was tired, she was cried out. She hurt. 


	21. Chapter 21

Hours became days, which became months that turned to a full year. All this time in prison and he had seen his beloved family twice.

“Luka, how is she?” Adrien asked as he sat shackled before his lover. Luka reached out and placed a hand over his lover's hand. 

“The doctors don’t give her much longer. Cancer has spread.” Luka said, rubbing Adrien’s hand gently. 

“I’m protecting Louis, you, but I wish I could be with all of you,” Adrien whispered, his words thick with emotion. 

“Oh baby, we miss you too, if I could, If we could, you wouldn’t be here still.” Luka smiled, his hand now cupping Adrien’s cheek, long fingers fanning out so that the tip of his thumb could rub the side of Adrien’s lips. They stayed in silence, both wishing they could do more than these brushes of touch. But they were restricted to opposite sides of the table. 

“Louis doesn’t know the full story, Marinette and I thought it best and we got him on medication,” Luka whispered, trying to change the topic from their wife. 

“And Emma, how is my little princess?” Adrien asked. Luka closed his eyes, that one was the tough one to bring up. 

“She’s smart that one, she blames herself. If she hadn’t spied, then you wouldn’t be gone.” Luka whispered. Adrien winced, his heart pulling. His baby girl was in distress and he couldn’t hold her. The payment of their sins was a harsh one. 

“Tell her I love her, that she isn’t to blame. She needs extra love, just like Louis.” Adrien said, “I’m not there to spend one on one time with them, its up to you and Marinette.” 

Luka nodded his head, he had to be the strong one. 

“Here, Romeo and Juliet pills. Two will give the desired effect.” Luka whispered, sliding the small box he had snuck into the prison. Adrien smiled as he hid the box and kept his eyes on his lover.

“How did you get Rose to agree to this?” he asked with a smirk. Luka sighed, his head bowed in defeat. 

“I’m family,” he replied. Adrien nodded as an officer walked over to end their time.

Luka walked from the prison, entering the waiting car’s back seat. The divider was up, separating the driver from their passengers in the back. 

“Are you sure they will work?” Luka asked. Rose smiled, not even looking at him as Juleka kneeled between her legs, tongue savoring her mistresses wet core. He waited for the pixie cut girl to ride out her orgasm.

“It worked before, trust me,” she ordered before motioning him closer. She grabbed him by the collar and smiled before forcing a kiss from his lips.

“Remember our deal though Luka Couffine. Be mine and your family will be safe, disobey me, and into the pit of vipers they go.” Rose warned as the car jerked forward and she released the former rock star. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette smiled as she watched her son and daughter play. Luka had told her to relax and not worry. He had promised Adrien would be home soon. She coughed, her head hurting her again as she eyed the locked medicine cabinet. Luka wasn’t around, he couldn’t give her the meds. 

“Mom?” Louis’s voice was quiet and concerned. He was a teenager, he knew what was going on, understood it. Marinette cupped his face and smiled. She didn’t know how to be a mother, she wasn’t raised by one. How did they, a group of broken people come to the conclusion they could raise children? Were they just delusional? 

“It’s okay, breathe,” Louis whispered, holding his mother’s hand as she went through her anxiety attack. Emma watched them, her eyes sunken and her skin pale. She was too young and knew too much. Marinette felt her tears falling but couldn’t do anything else to stop them. Surrounded by her children, she was faced with the consequences of her actions. Years of just accepting and letting others control her thoughts, she was in darkness and she saw no escape...


	22. Chapter 22

Adrien waited until thirty minutes before lights out, making sure his body would be found as he downed both pills. The feel of death was not instant. First, he felt sleepy, closing eyes, and dreaming of his family. It took twenty minutes for his heart to stop, another thirty for them to find him. 

Marinette screamed, falling to her knees at the news of her husband’s death. Luka held her, combing his fingers through her hair. He knew what was happening, the truth, but she didn’t. The fewer people who knew about the fake death, the better. 

The police gave them his things, explaining how his body would be examined before being released. Luka had to fake a smile at that, it wasn’t part of the plan. How would Adrien sneak past that part? If his body went missing suddenly, things would go south. 

“Thank you, sir, I just want him back.” Marinette whimpered as she held onto Luka. They left the prison, their minds on different things.

“What do we tell the kids?” Marinette asked, her voice small and tear-filled. Luka moved to the driver’s seat of the car and paused.

“Tell them nothing,” he said, this earned a glare from Marinette as she opened her mouth to complain. Luka rubbed his temples in frustration. “Tell them nothing Marinette, I mean it.” he snapped, his anger barking out of him as his wife flinched back with wide eyes. Luka rarely showed his anger at her, usually, he took his anger on Adrien, the other willingly getting between Luka and his moods. She watched, waiting as he calmed himself, before driving them home. 

“Let me find some things out first before you go telling everyone your husband is dead okay.” Luka finally asked. Marinette wisely stayed silent, she had noticed him getting more moody, so easily angered. Had he always been like that?

“Tomorrow I will have an answer for you, until then, Adrien is just sick,” Luka told her, the rest of their ride was silent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Juleka shivered as Rose stepped away from her. The petite girl was sweet and innocent on the outside, but on the inside, she was a seductress, a mistress who wanted no-nonsense. She was on the phone, barking orders as Juleka rested from their sex. She was naked and covered in wax and cum. Her body begged for the attention of the younger woman. 

Rose loved keeping her waiting, seeing how long Juleka lasted before she was unable to function. That was before Luka was forced to join them, now, Juleka was a tool to break her brother. It was working too. The once-dominant only male was slowly becoming the sissy boy Rose wanted. All the years Juleka had hated her brother, she was now seeing her girlfriend turn him into a whimpering slave. Their slave. 

“The boys screwed up, honestly why trust them?” Rose growled, tossing her phone to Juleka’s feet. “This is why I prefer women, they get more done.” 

As she ranted on, Juleka followed her movements. She wanted to move after her, to paw and whimper, mewl for the attention she wanted, but she knew better than that. Rose hated it when her pets disobeyed her. Finally, Rose turned to Juleka, smiling at the onyx-haired beauty. 

“Go fetch Luka’s little boy toy,” she ordered, “it will be just another thing he owes us for.”

Juleka nodded her head, standing on shaky legs as she prepared to dress and leave. She felt Rose watching her, appreciating how she could draw the eyes of her mistress so easily. Rose was her beauty, and she the thorns that protected her. 

She was her rose, and Juleka was her thorns.

“I’ll be back soon, wait for me my Rose,” Juleka smiled before leaving the home. Rose smiled as she moved to clean up and wait for her love. No one could replace her dream. Her true love. No one could ever replace her Juleka Couffine. Rose closed her eyes, her mind suddenly showing an image of her Juleka laying peacefully in a coffin.

The feeling of deja vu is life’s way of giving you hints you are on the right track.

Rose felt for once, her track had gone off rails...

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe for updates to the next and final part of this series.


End file.
